


Dance Practice

by blueberry_muffin



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry_muffin/pseuds/blueberry_muffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjae and Daehyun stay behind in the dance studio to practice the choreography of their new dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Practice

 

"D-Daehyunnie we're supposed to be p-practicing the new d-dance routine!" Youngjae managed to shudder out, blushing a very arousing shade of pink.

 

"We are~" Daehyun smirked, hands around the younger's waist, tongue licking a strip up the younger's neck, making eye contact through the room's various lengthy mirrors.

 

"B-but- mpphh!!"

 

Youngjae was interrupted by Daehyun turning him around and his swift kiss to his lips, his hand traveling up the younger's shirt to pinch his nipples, nipping playfully at his neck. Youngjae moaned at the treatment he was receiving from Daehyun's hands, knees buckling, causing the pair to kneel on the floor, Daehyun not stopping his ministrations.

 

"Jae~" Daehyun said crooned insistently, settling the other onto his lap, not staring at him, but rather at their reflections, his hands everywhere available on Youngjae's body, touching anything he could, trying to get more reactions from the other. He held the other secure with an arm around his waist, Youngjae's back to Daehyun's chest, both facing forward.

 

Daehyun hastily reached down to unbutton Youngjae's pants, pressing two fingers at the corner of Youngjae's mouth, his eyes never leaving the younger's as they locked gazes through their mirror reflections.

 

"Suck." Daehyun demanded, stripping off both his and the younger's pants, disregarding their left on shirts, as he was only concerned with the lower half of their heated bodies. Youngjae sucked the demanding fingers into his mouth, coating them with saliva, shivering when the older caressed the back of his smooth thighs.

 

Youngjae yelped in surprise when Daehyun leaned forward, the older straddling the younger vocalist like a dog in unbearable heat. He quickly pulled his coated fingers from Youngjae's mouth and didn't hesitate to press them against the younger's entrance, scissoring urgently.

 

Youngjae moaned loudly from where he was kneeling on the polished wooden floor, his hands spread shoulder length apart as he leaned heavily on his palms, pushing back on the older's fingers, angling his hips differently each time he thrusted his hips back, trying to get the other's long, talented fingers to press his prostate. Daehyun growled and smacked the younger's ass as he pleasured himself on Daehyun's long fingers.

 

Youngjae squealed in shock, the sting of the slap did nothing to prevent the breathy moan from escaping. "Dae..."

 

Daehyun glared at the younger with dark, gleaming eyes. If Youngjae wanted it that badly fine, Daehyun thought as he lined up his throbbing cock at the younger's entrance, we'll do it his way then. Daehyun thrust into Youngjae roughly, the force of his intrusion in more than usual as he entered the younger unlubriacated and raw.

 

Youngjae cried out in pain and pleasure as he was harshly thrusted into. Daehyun felt so good inside him as the older leaned over the younger like a dog, his hands over Youngjae's, thrusting his hips higher, causing the younger vocalist to practically keen. "Daehyun..."

 

Youngjae bit his lip in impatience, taking matters into his own hands and moved his hips back and forth, attempting to fuck himself on the older's hard cock, like he did with the older's fingers, only this time, the appendage inside Youngjae was thicker and much harder than any finger.

 

Daehyun groaned at the younger's silky tightness constricting around his length, gripping him good. He growled again when he felt Youngjae moving his hips, pleasuring himself, so he pulled back and slammed back into the impatient younger, the force of his thrust sending them forward. "Dae!!"

 

The two vocalists went at it like animals, rough, hard and fast. Their only thoughts were their release, their only feelings the carnal hunger that had built up the entire week they weren't allowed each other's passionate touch against each of their heated, wanting, needing bodies.

 

With every thrust, pound and grind, Daehyun and Youngjae moved closer and closer to the wall of mirrors in front of them. They moved as one, they breathed as one, they grunted, groaned and moaned as one as they desperately sought after release determinedly. They were going to finish this through, Lord only knew the next time they could have each other again with BAPs busy promoting schedule.

 

When they finally made it to the edge of the wall, Daehyun was basically fucking Youngjae into the reflective glass, loving how he could see the younger's every pleasured expression, every gasping breath, every motion of both of their hips as they thrusted together even when they weren't face to face.

 

Youngjae had to bring his hands up, palms resting on the mirror in front of him, as they got that close to the wall, the force of Daehyun's thrusts almost slamming the younger into the reflective glass walls, the only thing preventing that were the younger's out stretched hands.

 

Youngjae didn't care how he almost face planted into the reflective glass wall several times, all he wanted was the other faster, harder, rougher. "Dae...Dae-hy-ahh...h-harder!!"

 

The hands on Youngjae's waist tightened as Daehyun pushed the younger's hips down onto his member, growling into Youngjae's neck as he gave exactly what the younger wanted, hips speeding up and thighs turning a blushing crimson from the force of Daehyun's pounding.

 

Youngjae arched up into Daehyun, his back bending and panting mouth very close to the older's ear. "D-Daehyunnie~right ohhhh there~!"

 

A bead of sweat rolled down the side of Daehyun's temple, but that didn't phase him as he just kept on giving whatever Youngjae asked of him, spreading the younger's legs wider, thrusting erratically faster as he held Youngjae's hands out in front of him, making sure the other couldn't touch himself even as he whined for release. "D-Daehyunnie, p-please..."

 

Hips ground into hips, sweat slicked only half uncovered bodies, thighs a blazing red color from the force of Daehyun's harsh thrusts forward and Youngjae's urgent thrusts back. Both of the vocalists' cocks were leaking, Youngjae's onto the floor and his ridden up shirt, which rode up so high that it revealed the younger's length to the unbiased reflected glass in front of them, swollen a shiny red, drops of pre-come trailing down as the tip of Daehyun's member pressed into the younger, his leaking cock hitting Youngjae's prostate unmercifully.

 

"Dae...Daehy-ahhh...D-D-Daehyunnie~ I'm gonna g-gonna-"

 

Daehyun pounded even harder into the younger, wanting both of them to climax sooo badly. Daehyun looked at their mirror reflection, nuzzling down to the younger's ear, making sure their eye contact never broke or faltered the entire time. "Cum for me Jae."

 

Youngjae arched up against Daehyun, cumming hard at the older's demanding growl. "Daehyun!"

 

Daehyun groaned almost painfully as the younger tightened around him, milking him of his own orgasm quickly as the younger thrust back and purposefully clenched his inner muscles, their eyes never straining from each other's gaze, the other's pleasure intensifying the other's. "Jae!"

 

The two vocalists panted loudly, gulping in deep breaths of air as they slowly came down from their high. Youngjae groaned weakly when Daehyun pulled gently out, the older's cum dripping steadily down his thighs as his own dripped downed his soiled shirt. The younger pushed himself backwards until he was seated back in Daehyun's lap, wincing a little as he sat up.

 

Daehyun nuzzled into the Youngjae's sweat soaked hair, the younger burying his nose into the older's neck, which muffled his hoarse voice as he spoke.

 

"I like this dance."

 

Daehyun grinned into the younger's hair. "Me too, jagi, me too."

 

**~*~*~THE END~*~*~**

**Author's Note:**

> Daejae doggie style...ermagerd I'm still fanning myself!! XD
> 
> Sorry if it seems rushed...it was, I just felt that I had to get it out and voila! here's the smut to prove it!! XD
> 
> Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed!!! ^_^


End file.
